Country Lovin' is the Best Kind of Love
by kitty-ray
Summary: A series of Song Fics One Shots acted out by our very own Fairy Tail Characters. Chapter 1: Teaching about love and life is easy, especially when you already experienced it yourself. AU
1. Love Like Crazy

**Kitty: Okay. These are just one shots that I am inspired by random country songs and some rock songs.**

**Lucy: Great! Let's read them!**

**Kitty: I don't own the song or Fairy Tail. Just the plots.**

* * *

**Love Like Crazy-Lee Brice**

* * *

A brown haired boy stopped in front of a small pink house. Breathing in deeply, he opened the gate. It's the first time that he's been to their house in a few months. And now he needs their advice.

He knocked on his neighbors door. An elderly lady opened the door, her eyes shining with happiness. "Lucas! What are you doing here?" she asked. Lucas scratched the back of his head nervously. His eyes shifted behind the woman to see a man with white hair. "I kinda need advice on love and life."

The man smiled. "Well, come on in!" Lucas smiled a half smile and walked into the small house. His eyes scanned the little living area. A small love seat with a tv in front of it and two recliners on either side of the room. A coffee table sat in the middle. "C'mon, boy. Pull up a seat. It'll only take a minute to tell you everything."

Lucas sat in one of the recliners while the married couple sat on the love seat, holding hands. "They called us crazy when we started out," she said. "That seventeen was too young to know about love. We've been together for fifty-eight years. Crazy right?" Lucas nodded.

"Each day, I would only be able to bring home sixty-seven bucks a week. We soon bought this house. This is where we raised out six children. _That's_ crazy."

Lucas nodded but looked a little confused. "What does this have to do with love?" he asked. The old man shook his head. "It has everything to do with love, son. Here's some advice; be her best friend, always tell the truth, and overuse 'I love you.'"

"What about life?"

"They crazy when I quit my job. Told me that those stupid home computers would never take off. Microsoft paid me like crazy when I sold the computers to them." the old man said, chuckling. The brown head boy nodded. "How did you make it?"

"Faith and sweat. And the heart of a faithful woman who never let me forget. Don't outsmart your common sense, never let your prayer knees get lazy, and love like crazy."

Lucas nodded and stood. He smiled at the old couple. "I think I get it now. Thanks!" and he bolted out of the house, his hand in his pocket.

The old woman looked at her husband. "That boy is just like you. She must be a pretty lucky lady." He laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Yeah. I'm a pretty lucky man, aren't I, Lucy?"

"Yes, you are, Natsu. What do you want for lunch?"

"Chili!"

* * *

**Kitty: Yeah so this was on Pandora and I thought 'Hey! Be best friends? That's Natsu and Lucy!' That's the only reason why I came up with this one. And the next fic is kind of sad so get our tissues.**

**Natsu: You are an idiot.**

**Gray: And you're any different?**

**Kitty: And now they're fighting...**


	2. Hello World

**Kitty: Here's a little tear jerker for ya. It took me forever to figure out who to write this one about. **

**Lucy: This is sooooo sad! WHYYYY!**

**Kitty:... I don't own this song or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Hello World-Lady Antebellum**

* * *

"Shit. Come on!" I yelled to no one. The stupid traffic won't move and my cell phone has been ringing through out the whole day. The video on the building next to me screams something about a car. Through my tinted window, I see a little blonde girl waving out of a rust red minivan's window. Chocolate covered her entire face. It was like she was saying, "Hello world. How you been? Good to see you, my old friend."

Damn. Something about that little girl makes me melt. It's a good thing because I sometimes feel like I'm cold as steel and never gonna heal. Running a hand through my thick black hair, I fix my eyes back onto the now moving traffic.

Beside me is a little white church with little white crosses scattered all over the yard. Should I stop on by and say a prayer? Talk to God like he's really there? Who am I kidding? I know he's there.

Again, the traffic stops. All I could see are flashing lights and people getting out of their cars. Wanting to know what was going on, I got out, too. I pushed my way through the crowd, and when I got to the front, I was horrified.

That same car was flipped over and dented. A blonde woman stood next to the ambulance. Her hair was messed up a little bit and she had a few scratches, but she looked fine. She watched as they pulled out a pink haired man from the car. He was still alive and was being put into the ambulance. I could see a few tears fall from her eyes.

The next person killed me. It was the little girl. Medics surrounded her, trying to get her to breathe. A blue haired woman next to me gasps. "Please don't let that little girl die," she whispers. I turn my attention back to the girl.

I saw her standing next to the group, looking down on them. She met my gaze and smiled. I blinked and she was gone.

"C'mon, sweetie!" a blue haired medic said. They suddenly stopped. The same medic shook her head and looked at the mother. She was screaming and reaching out to her daughter. A red haired police woman stopped her with a pained face. She must have children, too.

"LIVIA!" the blonde screamed. I shook my head. "Don't do this, God. Give her back." I say under my breath. As if he heard me, the girl's eyes flash open. "Mommy? Mommy!"

The crowd around lets out their breaths and thank God. I do, too. Before I turn around, I see the medics put her into the ambulance. I smile and continue walking to my car.

_Ring! Ring!_

My phone lights up and I see my wife's picture. Swiping the screen, I put it up to my ear. "Hey, baby." I say. _"Gajeel! You better get your ass back here now! We're very worried about you! Charles and Hillary are waiting for you! Don't make me wait for my food any longer! Pregnant woman are very feisty, and little Dave is getting hungry."_

I chuckle before saying, "I'll be there as soon as I can. There was a car accident. Don't worry, I'm fine. The whole family is, too. The little girl almost didn't make, though." I could hear her worrying over the phone. _"Little girl?! Oh, that girl's poor parents. Just try and get home safely, okay? I love you."_

"Love you, too, Levy."

* * *

**Kitty: I was listening to this so many times that I know almost all of the lyrics now.**

**Gajeel: YOU MADE ME WATCH A CHILD ALMOST DIE!**

**Natsu: AND IT WAS MY CHILD!**

**Jellal: ... Do you not care that you almost died, too?**

**Kitty: No. No, he doesn't.**


	3. Honey Bee

**Kitty: I saw the video for this and immediately thought that this is (almost) perfect for this couple. Bewarned, they are OOC for this to work.**

**Lucy: I don't get you...**

**Kitty: I do not own this song or Fairy Tail!**

**Honey Bee**

_Okay. Just go up to her! Say hi! Nothing to be worried about!_ he though before he got out of the old beat-up truck. His head was kept down as he walked up to the honey stand. The small blush crept up onto his face and he prayed that she couldn't see it.

"Hello! What would you like today?" she said in that sweet voice. His eyes flashed up to hers and he asked, "U-um, can I get two jars of honey?" She smiled and grabbed what he requested. Her hand reached to give him the brown bag, which he gladly took. His eyes met hers again and he said, _"You'll be my soft and sweet, I'll be your strong and steady. You'll be my glass of wine, I'll be your shot of whiskey. You'll be my sunny day, I'll be your shade tree. You'll be my honeysuckle, I'll be your honey bee."_

At least, he thought he did. What he really said was, "Thanks. See ya around." And he was mentally slapping himself all the way back to the truck.

_**The Next Day...**_

There he was again. At that same damn honey stand trying to get a date with that chick. He doesn't even know why he was so obssessed with her. He could get any girl in this town, but for some stupid reason, he was stuck on this girl like glue.

"Back again are we?" she asked. He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah," he responded. "Gramps wanted more of this honey that he begged me to go and get some more."

"Oh? So _Gramps_ wanted some more? Okay then."

He didn't like what she was implying, but he was so caught up in her beauty that he didn't really care. He also didn't notice that he ordered a whole crate of honey until she asked him to help her with it. Right as he took the crate, his mouth open and he said, _"If you'll be my Louisiana, I'll be your Mississippi. You'll be my Little Loretta, I'll be your Conway Twitty. You'll be my sugar, baby, I'll be your sweet iced tea. You'll be my honeysuckle, I'll be your honey bee!"_

Again, his mouth said something else. Something along the lines of, "Have a nice day!" Placing the box in the bed of his truck, he sighed and mentally slapped himself again. _Tomorrow! _

_**The Next Day...**_

When he pulled up, he was surprised to see that she was all cleaned out. She wasn't even at the little honey stand. He sighed and leaned against the powder blue truck. "Blew it..." he muttered.

His eyes flashed up just in time to see the object of his inflatuation with a **SOLD OUT** sign in her hands. He smirked and said, "You got cleaned out? Must be _really_ good for so many people to buy it." Her head snapped up to him and she smiled. "Yeah. In three days, too."

He pushed his body off of the truck and walked up to her, a smirk on his face. "Okay," he said. "Don't make fun off me when I say this." She looked at him expectantly. He took a deep breath before saying, "You'll be my soft and sweet, I'll be your strong and steady. You'll be my glass of wine, I'll be your shot of whiskey. You'll be my sunny day, I'll be your shade tree. You'll be my honeysuckle, I'll be your honey bee. If you'll be my Louisiana, I'll be your Mississippi. You'll be my Little Loretta, I'll be your Conway Twitty. You'll be my sugar, baby, I'll be your sweet iced tea. You'll be my honeysuckle, I'll be your honey bee!"

He looked down and waited for her response. He wasn't expecting her to laugh like she was happy. His blue eyes flashed up to her brown ones. "That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, Laxus," she said.

Laxus' blonde eyebrows shot up. A smile crept up onto his lips. "So, Ms. Cana? Do you want to go down to the river with me and my friends today?" Laxus asked.

Cana nodded and tugged on her white shirt. "I'm wearing my bathing suit under this. Already to go." They laughed and he put his arm around her waist. He led her to his truck and opened the door for her. Before he got in the car, he mentally high-fived himself and thought, _Finally!_

**Kitty: I LOVE THIS SONG SO MUCH AND THIS PAIRING! **

**Laxus: So you ship me with the drunkard? **

**Kitty: Yep. You two are number three next to NaLu and GaLe.**

**Gajeel: W-w-w-what? M-m with the sh-sh-shrimp?**

**Kitty, Lucy, and Mirajane: Yep.**


End file.
